Episode 215: Glass Shark
"Glass Shark" is the 215th episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me, which was originally released on September 2, 2014, at 10:45 AM. Description We're back! And better than ever! Arguably. Well, okay; we're batting about average. Well, maybe Justin's a little rusty, and Griffin's a bit down, and maybe Travis McElroy recorded using an old-timey gramophone. But still - we're back! Suggested talking points Dad Goofs, Movie Jelly, Munchables, That Dark Water, Sexting While Driving, The Winning Powerball Numbers Outline 07:24 - My girlfriend and I recently went to a movie. Wanting good seats, we went to a row in the middle of the auditorium and selected seats in the middle of the row. As soon as we sat down, a girl in the seats behind us very loudly said "Seriously?!" I glanced back a minute later to see she had a few seats to her left so that she wasn't directly behind us. Are we good or did we commit a movie faux-pas by sitting directly in front of her? To our credit, it was stadium seating and neither of us are very tall. -- Naïve in North Dakota 14:16 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Pineapple Lifesaver, who asks: Why do so many people buy Lunchables? You could put your own together for a lot cheaper. Just put some meat, cheese and crackers in a gladware container! Additional Details: It's not cheaper though for the tiny handful of food that you get! Even at $1. They're using the cheapest quality of ingredients ... buying some cheap turkey, american singles and ritz/saltines will give you the same amount of 10 or more Lunchables for half the cost. 21:37 - A few years ago, I took the plunge and moved to Reykjavik, Iceland. It's a beautiful country and it's popularity as a vacation destination has been growing over the past few years. There are frequently cruise ships docked here which discharge a few hundred tourists every few days. When I walk through the city, I encounter a few hundred tourists taking photos. My question is: What's the acceptable social norm when encountering someone taking a photo and your path would lead through their field of vision? Should I wait for the person to take their photo or continue on my way regardless of whether my path would ruin their shot. Any advice you can provide would be much appreciated. -- In Frame in Iceland 26:03 - My wife is terrified of round fish. I love to go outside and I love adventuring in the water but anytime we leave the shore, my wife freaks out because there might be round fish near her. Apparently, flat fish are fine. She agrees it's an irrational fear but just today she went crying to the shore because a four-inch trout swam by her. I don't want to give up my aquatic activities. MBMBaM, what do I do? -- Ichthyophobic In Troutville. 32:55 - MZ - Sponsored by Prosper. Sponsored by Naturebox 37:44 - Happy Birthday from Steven from Tacoma 43:28 - Y - Sent in by Alan Black, from Yahoo Answers user Sas, who asks: Is there a traffic ticket for sexting? Hypothetical Question 47:26 - I work at call center and part of our job is asking the client if there is anything else we can do for them before hanging up. Maybe four or five times a day, someone will say 'yeah, the winning Power-Ball numbers,' I know they're trying to be funny and nice and I dont begrudge them but after hearing that "joke" infinity times I am incapable of polite laughter and just sit there like a weeping angel looking into a mirror. Are there any funny responses that you can help me add to my repertoire so that I don't feel like a humorless ass five times a day? Is there anything I can do to associate this terrible joke with a good one to make it funny? -- Fake Laugh Failure In Philadelphia 52:39 - Housekeeping * Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Lady To Lady. 55:22 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Steven, who asks: What is the best moisture of ALL to use for lovemaking? Quotes On The Comedy Timing Of Newborns On Lunchable Elitism On Stealthy Shark Fear Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Alan Black Category:Drew Davenport Category:Let Me Throw This Out Category:French Stewart Category:Unintelligible